Ghost Gamer
by AnElephantsTrunk
Summary: When Danny gets trapped in a video game, he only has himself to blame. How can he get himself out of this one? M/M slash/yaoi/gay Danny is put in different scenarios. THIS FIC IS INTERACTIVE! Choose the next chapter by voting! The archiveofourown story has the same mechanic, but the story will be different if the comments chose different choices! DannyxVlad DannyxDash maybe more!
1. Prologue - Ghost Gaming 101

Three days ago, Danny had looked down at the ghostly green computer on his bed. He had known that his parents or Jazz would not have just left this on his bed if it was a gift. He had not seen a charger when he found the technology. He had cautiously opened the laptop to investigate. He had assumed that this was some ghost mess, but he could never have guessed the journey he'd be thrown into.

Since then Danny spent the majority of his time with his eyes glued to the screen. When he discovered this laptop was a gaming laptop, he was skeptical, especially because there was only one game. After six minutes, he had beaten level one and was hooked.

He fully felt at ease with the laptop after playing Circuit Connector. The task involved him connecting the colored circuit wires to numbered brain areas. The intro level consisted of the two basic objectives each subsequent level would reflect. He had to fight 'apprehension hens' to find the colored wire, in this case magenta, and play a minigame to determine which brain node to connect to.

Danny had no concern for the fact that he had fallen in love with this game. He did not consider whether he enjoyed the gameplay, the graphics, the story, or the level design. He just knew that he loved playing, and that he needed to win. His three days spent finding the wires and beating the minigames had brought him to his last level. The game took a long time, but Danny wanted to connect to every single node, rather than just the amount required to continue.

At this point, Danny could think of nothing except beating the game, as if that goal was his will to live. He defeated the 'heedful buffallo's' and went on to play the final minigame. This minigame, like all the minigames, had a completely different gameplay than he had seen before.

This minigame asked him to take a picture using the laptop's camera, saying the game needed a base for the avatar. Danny did so unquestioningly. The picture he took surprisingly informed the in-game avatar enough to accurately depict the teen. Danny focused on advancing rather than being impressed by the attention to detail.

This game asked that he provide two people in his life that he considers big enemies. The game also asks for a gender but does not require a picture for those people. He answers honestly. Vlad, Male. Dash, Male.

The computer program dinged notifying him that he filled his community bar and has won access to the final brain node area. Danny excited rushed to connect the last wire and finally complete the game.

"Congratulations. You have completed Circuit Connector. This laptop will now be circuit connected." Danny had not seen the laptop software send him this kind of push notification before.

"Congratulations. You have unlocked Character Customizer."

"Congratulations. You have unlocked Amity Park: Story Mode."

Danny jumped at seeing his town's name written on his screen. He felt guilty having gotten so sucked into this game and dropping his inhibitions of this clearly ghostly computer. He decided to explore Character Customizer first, but all the characters were locked. He reluctantly went to see what would happen in Story Mode.

While the obviously spurious gaming device should have concerned Danny, he felt himself compelled into playing the game. He noticed there were a lot of different squares, levels he presumed, darkened out. He saw two that were unlocked with very confusing images and titles.

He deducted he had two choices. World A Level 1: Glory Hole Romance featured an image of Dash and Danny both entering a bathroom at Casper High. World B Level 1: Impressing the Boss featured an image of Vlad Masters at his desk in City Hall.

He shuddered at choosing either option, but he certainly would choose the option which did not imply sexual activities. He found himself selecting to play, but he could not choose a world. Unsurprisingly, something unexpected happened. The laptop sucked him into the screen, not dissimilar to the Fenton Thermos.

(Review or Comment: Which would you rather?  
WORLD A LEVEL ONE: GLORY HOLE ROMANCE  
WORLD B LEVEL ONE: IMPRESSING THE BOSS)


	2. Level 1 Part 1

TOO LONG DIDN'T READ THE NOTE (TLDR):

The other story explores other choice(s) (posted on archiveofourown or fanfiction). Choices appear again at the end, so read without needing to take a break to review or comment! Review or comment for faster updates, even you, yes you (if you want to!)

**QUICK AND HOPEFULLY ONLY NOTE: **

**Not the choice you wanted to see? No problem! This story is posted on both fanfiction and archiveofourown so that way you can see twice the gameplay by exploring different choices!**

**All the choices are listed at the end of the chapter, so you don't have to pause reading to make your choice! Try to stay true to your original reaction though, for a more engaging experience. Each choice matters for what happens later, in ways you may or may not expect.**

**One more logistic thing! Every level has two parts. Updates won't happen as regularly as I could even hope, because I need to wait for feedback. The less feedback I get, the longer I have to wait! Generally, between this story and the other (because this game is played independently between fanfiction and archiveofourown), whichever gets more feedback should be updated faster. Enjoy playing!**

**WORLD A LEVEL ONE: GLORY HOLE ROMANCE**

**Part 1 of 2: Stalling**

Danny woke up in his bed. He looked around frantically for the laptop, though the frantic ghost boy could not find it. His brows furrowed, but he surmised that he was in the game. He got out of bed to shower, but he did not have that option. He assumed in the game-verse, there was no need to shower because they are always clean. He looked down to see himself already dressed in his usual outfit, but he noticed extra wear on his knees and that his shirt material felt a bit more dried out.

He went downstairs, but in an almost freaky way he just teleported to the bottom of the staircase without actually stepping down. His mother, father, and sister were also very freakily staring at the television screen without blinking and with smiles plastered on their faces. He tried talking to them, but they responded with one dialogue each no matter what he said.

"Hey, Danny Boy! Looking sharp!"

"Hi, sweetie! Get to school!"

"Hello, little Brother. Good luck this semester."

He decided to leave and get through this level as quickly as possible. As soon as he stepped through the door, he encountered his first of many unpleasant cutscenes. He panicked as lost control of his entire body. He eyes moved on their own as did his legs which were taking him towards a school bus.

This was extra concerning in the sense that he did not usually take the bus to school in the real world. He was nervous for every little change the game-verse was creating.

He did not even have the option to talk to the other students on the bus, but almost instantly they were at school. He walked straight to his locker, but when looking inside he could not recognize any of its contents. The books seemed empty with no covers.

Suddenly his locker was slammed shut, almost smacking his face. Danny turned to see the stocky, blond jock that he wanted to avoid. Dash's signature red and white letterman jacket hugged the bigger teen's muscular upper body. His jeans looked very full in the front and the back, and Danny caught himself daydreaming. He tried looking away, but he could not due to the cutscene controlling him.

He waited for Dash to say something, but Dash seemed to just be staring at him while leaning on one arm against the lockers above his head. Danny looked up at Dash's almost hungry gaze and down again to see that Dash's erect penis was outlined in the front of his jeans.

1 - CHOOSE: What should Danny do?

A: Danny reaches out and feels Dash's crotch.

B: Danny comments on Dash's junk.

C: Danny let's Dash continue staring at him.

Dash quickly took two steps back as Danny saw a weird floating text box appear above the other teen's head. "Dash Will Remember What You Did." Danny tried thinking back but only remembering that he followed the cutscene controlling his body.

A small pink tint appeared across Dash's cheeks as he stammered. "I-I-I, urgh! I was just gonna tell you to stay out of my bathroom, Fenturd!" Dash shoved past Danny, pushing him against his locker, as he sped down the hallway.

Danny paid no attention to either his or Dash's weird behavior as he tried to figure out what he needed to do next. Mr. Lancer seemed to be blocking off one side of the hallway, as whenever Danny tried to talk to him he sternly replied, "Get to class, Mr. Fenton."

He turned around to walk the other way, but could only go in a straight line. He heard whispers around him.

"Dash is such a prick! We can't use the left wing bathroom at all."

"I tried just washing my hands, and he kicked me in the gut!"

Tucker ran up to Danny seemingly out of nowhere. "There you are! Danny, word around here is that you've been using Dash's bathroom! He's going to come beat you up!"

Danny rolled his eyes. Again, the cutscene had a hold of him, but he was starting to have a hard time telling what the cutscene was forcing him to do and what he wanted to do. "He already ran into me, and all he did was ask me not to use it." Danny assumed that Dash was asking nicely, at least.

Tucker looked away in thought. "Why do you think Dash wants a bathroom to himself?"

2 - CHOOSE: What should Danny say?

A: "Who cares? Let him piss alone. At least we don't have to see him."

B: "Maybe you should go find out."

C: "Don't worry about it."

A surprisingly interesting box appeared in the air. "Your Decision Has Steered the Game." Danny literally only remembered saying what felt natural.

Tucker nodded his head and walked into a nearby classroom without even saying goodbye. The door shut behind his geeky friend, and Lancer was still on the other side of the hall. Danny's only option was to go towards the left wing, where Dash's bathroom supposedly was.

Danny decided that the game was being a little too forward with what he needed to do. He walked into Dash's bathroom and saw a couple of stalls and urinals. One stall was open, but the other seemed to be occupied. He could only think of one person who would be in there.

Danny reluctantly went into the stall to unironically find a glory hole. After closing the door, he hesitated about whether he should look through or not. He had no idea what to do in this situation, but he also felt that he had been here before.

"Is it you?"

He recognized Dash's voice immediately, but he did not recognize Dash's tone. Confused but trusting his instincts, he decided to respond non-verbally.

3 - CHOOSE: What should Danny do?

A: Knock against the stall twice.

B: Clear throat.

C: Put fingers through glory hole.

Danny could see the text box again. "Dash Will Remembers What You Did."

"Oh okay, good. Because you didn't let me know, so I was scared that it wasn't you, and I'm glad you're here because I really need to unload, man. It's been such a fucking weird morning, and I'm already really close, but I just want to bust all over your fucking face."

Before Danny could react, a cock slid through the hole, almost poking his stomach. He could not stop his body from kneeling down. He took the somewhat admirable penis of his bully in his hand and involuntarily started to stroke. He used all his energy to clench his eyes shut as he felt his neck gravitating towards the pink, bulbous head.

His tongue hungrily stuck out to start violently lapping away. He hand squeezed the blond's dick as his head turned to the side to kiss across the length. At this point if Danny was asked, he would not be able to answer whether this was a cutscene or not. He knew what it would take to win the game, and he had never been more determined to win.

Dash moaned loudly as his started to thrust into the wall. Danny choked on Dash's cock, but couldn't force himself to come up for air. He felt tears starting to slide down his face as Dash's meat pounded the back of his throat and into his skull.

Dash quickly pulled out of Danny who used this quick second to wipe away his face with his shirt. Dash quickly jacked off to bring himself to completion. Danny's face was still damp afterwards after wiping leading Danny to noticed how much he had drooled all over Dash's cock.

As Danny was looking at his soaked shirt, Dash jammed his cock back into the glory hole. He exploded with three shots that landed on Danny's right cheek, nose, and lips.

Danny was not at all sure what to do now, as the game gave him little to no information about his objective. He figured he could say something to Dash.

4 - CHOOSE: What should Danny say?

A: -Nothing-

B: "Well I wish I could have swallowed that…"

C: "So, do you want to talk about your morning?"

"Your Decision Has Steered the Game." Danny expected nothing else.

CHOICES FOR NEXT CHAPTER: Comment/Review!

Choices that characters remember affect decisions these characters will make later in the story. Choices that steer the game alter the decisions Danny is presented with later in the story.

1 - CHOOSE: What should Danny do? (Dash is staring at Danny with a bulge.)

A: Danny reaches out and feels Dash's crotch.

B: Danny comments on Dash's junk.

C: Danny let's Dash continue staring at him.

2 - CHOOSE: What should Danny say? (Why do you think Dash wants a bathroom to himself?)

A: "Who cares? Let him piss alone. At least we don't have to see him."

B: "Maybe you should go find out."

C: "Don't worry about it."

3 - CHOOSE: What should Danny do? (Dash asked if it was "you.")

A: Knock against the stall twice.

B: Clear throat.

C: Put fingers through glory hole.

4 - CHOOSE: What should Danny say? (Danny is unsure of what to do next.)

A: -Nothing-

B: "Well I wish I could have swallowed that…"

C: "So, how was your morning?"


End file.
